


What's in a Tell?

by timelord_clara



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelord_clara/pseuds/timelord_clara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I gave to etoilesdeglace.tumblr.com<br/>"How Fitzsimmons tell individual members of the team that they're pregnant". Just a short drabble mostly due to boredom</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Tell?

When Jemma finds out that they’re pregnant of course the first person she tells is Fitz. It’s a small box given during their daily morning cup of tea and when he opens it there’s a tiny lab coat and doll-sized goggles.

At first Leo is confused – thinking that this means they’re finally getting the monkey – but when he looks up to meet Jemma’s eyes and he see's her happy tears and hopeful gaze he feels a swell of pride in his chest and he’s never felt this way before, like he’s being punched in the gut with this overwhelming feeling of love, and he realizes that he’s going to be a dad. He pulls Jemma close and promises to never let her or their baby girl go (because even at 3 and a half weeks he can feel that it’s a girl).

They hadn’t really discussed telling Daisy next that there would soon be another Fitzsimmons on the base but a few days later she walks into the kitchen to find Jemma sick as a dog and immediately know what’s up. Daisy squeals and they laugh, then cry, then hug it out. Jemma makes her promise not to tell because she isn’t sure if Fitz is ready and Daisy agrees (but rolling her eyes because god love Fitzsimmons but they can’t keep a secret to save their lives).

Yo-Yo senses it one morning the same week when she walks into the kitchen to find Jemma and Leo sitting side by side as Leo patiently rubs her hand and asks if there’s anything he can get her. When she confronts Mack about this, he scoffs, saying that it would be obvious if they were pregnant (to which Yo-yo’s response is somewhere along the lines of “like you would even notice if I was pregnant” but it's under her breath and Mack's Spanish is questionable at the best of times). Mack quickly realizes that he should just take his girlfriend's word as truth.

Things seem to finally go according to their plan when they arrange a formal meeting with Director Coulson to schedule time off (but they didn’t expect Phil to be quite that surprised- everyone else seemed to know before they said anything). But he was, and it was nice for them to be able to tell someone the way they’d intended.

Oh and May’s known this whole time, she just smiles when Coulson confides in her and acts surprised for his benefit.


End file.
